What Comes Next?
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: Months after TDI, Courtney moved away with her mom and sisters after her parents got divorced. She's new at school, She finds a past love, hmm, what comes next?
1. Are we there yet?

A lot has happen since I came back from Total Drama Island, you see my parent they got divorced, and my mom, my sisters and me are moving to Quebec wile my dad stays with her assistant in Toronto, my brother had go to Dartmouth, and I haven't heard about Duncan since then, that's why im glad im moving away, it can give me a change to start over, it's something good, is for the best.

"are we there yet?" my little 7 year old sister Danni ask to my mom

"liked I said three minutes ago: no" my mom said, my mom is actually really nice, unlike my dad always strict and bossy and uptight, he's the one that raised us that way. "so Courtney, Annie, your exited for your new school? "

"it's school mom: we're not home..._of course_ im exited" Annie, she was one year older then me, her and mom didn't have the best relationship, my mom let a small sigh came out and continue "and you Court, exited"

"yeah, as a matter of fact I am, I can't wait for tomorrow" it wasn't a lie….seriously!

"are we there yet?"

"**NO!**" Annie yelled to Danni

"woa relax" she told back, my mom laugh a little at Annie who just got more mad…Annie reminded me a little bit of Eva, she has anger issues, she's a lot like that in some ways, but she looked just like mom, just-like-her

it was silent from a moment until Danni talked again  
"mom is our new house creepy and haunted?"

"Danni, you really need to stop watching those movies" I told her in giggles, my mom laugh at her comment to

"no sweetie is not don't worry"

rest of the trip it was silent again from a couple of minutes, all you could hear was the radio…  
"are we there yet?!"

_AN: okay so this si my firs Fan Fic eeeeeever, and yes it needed to be from TDI, sorry i __**might**__ have Grammar errors but well English is not my mother language, si exacto amigo!!! ....  
oh yeah, my imaginary friends reamind me to tell you: Review :D_


	2. New House, New School, New Friends

My fist day or night at my new home, the house had three floors, a small back yard and no garage, it wasn't as big as my house back in Toronto, it wasn't prettiest, but I might get used to it, hey I got used to a destroyed smelly camp didn't i? hey I was a C.I.T. I can take anything.

"All right girls! Go pick your rooms" my mom yelled, Annie pick the first room in the second floor, Danni had took the room across her, and my mom took the room on the first floor…so there was only left the room an the Third floor  
_damn why can't I be as fast as them!_

I got up and unpack just my clothes, I pick the room that had a bathroom,…and windows, it was actually a pretty good room, not really big or anything but I had to get used to it, this was my home now afterall,

Next day, I took a shower, and got dressed up, I look myself in the mirrow for a moment  
"this is your new life Courtney…get used to the idea"

I walked down stair, and down stir 'till I got to the kitchen, we only had some cereal and milk

"girls, we are going to go to get some food after school okay…oh! we better get going, I have to drop you off to school"

First we had drop up Danni to her new school, she was easy going, so in the moment she got down she all ready had like four new friends. Then she left me and Annie in school, I was actually some how exited I was almost jumping...Annie…not so much, at all  
"bye McBunny" she told me as a kiss good bye  
"bye McGrumpy" she say waving to Annie  
"good luck your first day of school" she say as she leave

We walked in there, I felt like it was going to be like those times when everoone is staring at you for being new, but I looked like mostly no body cared at all, good! Annie and Me walked into the Office to get our class schedule, our fisrt class was the same, the only class me and Annie had Together.

"girls, Principal Mad would like to see you"  
"sure, thank you" I say politely to the women

"_principal Mad, seriously_?!" Annie whisper to me and we both start laughing until we got in

"oh good to see you, you must be the Annie and Courtney Shay, take a seat, im Principal Mad…" in that moment this red-haired came into the office " girls this is Rachel Baze, she would guide you to your first class, you may leave" he told us with a smile. We got out of the office and turn to Rachel who was smiling  
"hi im Annie" she said shaking her hand  
"im Courtney, nice to meet you" i said shaking her hand too, Rachel shook her head and say  
"oh your Courtney from TDI right? I thought you looked familiar, oh and guys don't call me Rachel, she's my mother, call me Lola" she said smiling  
"Lola it is" I said smiling, the bell ring and she lead us to our classroom.


	3. A surprise

Lola walked us to our first class, we got there in no time, Lola smiled at us and took her seat, and leave us there…in front of everyone, the brunette teacher came to us and said:  
"Class this is Courtney and Annie Shay, they are new so let's make them feel very welcome" she look at us with a warm smile "take a seat please" I took a seat next to Lola, Annie to the one at the back of the classroom, right this was math class yes! Math is my favorite class, one more reason to be happy here, unlike Annie who looked like she could Collapse any minute now, but for me this was exiting, it was all new, and I knew I'll do good, I always do.

After our class was over, Annie had got herself a new guy, me and Lola waited until she came up to us

"hey you guys, I umm…Chad's next class is the same as mine so..h..he's gonna take me there ok?"

"wow Annie Shay, your first day isn't so bad after all" I said making her go red, but i was not sure if she's blushing or if she was going to kill me  
"what? _No!_, he's just gonna show me around, you robot!" she told me and walk away with him and then in turn back to Lola

"well my next class would be…History"

"okay I'll take you there" she say as we crossed arms and walked there

"okay I think I'll see you in lunch" she told me as she waved goodbye, I enter the class room and the bell ring, the teacher came in so fast I didn't even notice, most of the students were already sit down, I knew what was coming next  
"Students she is Courtney Shay, she's knew here so make her feel comfortable" I didn't feel so comfortable with most of them staring at me  
"take a seat" so I did, fast, I went to take my seat, and let the class flew.

I had two more classes until lunch, i didn't needed someone to guide me to my classroom, so i asked the professors instead, so no one needed to guide me. Then after Biology it was Lunch time, that I find easily.  
I grabbed my food and start looking for Annie or Lola, I keept looking after a wile I heard Lola yell "Courtney here!!" I looked to my left and saw Lola waving at me, I went to seat over her, wile I did I saw Annie sat with this Chad kid, as I walked I hit her softly in the head an giggle, she looked at me angry and hit me a little more hard on the back. Finally I sat down next to Lola as I put my food on the table

"so how do you like school so far?" she asked

"well I like it, I really do" I said, and before I could even take a bite from my bread, I hear something, that made me feel horror, happiness, and so many other emotions at the same time, well not soemthing...someone:

"Princess?!"

_A/N: OhMyGod! i wonder who is it?!?! xD anyways:  
im sorry this is really short, but it's really late and im really tired, wait...i think i see a bag of cheetos!!! bye!! oh yeah Review!!  
wait cheetos!!!_


	4. Like it, Like it Not

I couldn't believe it, it was him, him Duncan, but how?, I turn around with just a pinch of hope that it wasn't him, it was  
"Duncan?"

"Long time no see princess"  
I wasn't sure how to react, should I be mad, should I be happy, confused

"w...what are you doing here?"

"I go here genius….so you're the new kid there are talking about huh?" this can't be, this can't be

"i...i guess so" I say as I turn around, I saw Lola smiling, why was she smiling, wait she had seen Total Drama Island… she knew what had happen between me and Duncan, and she didn't tell me he was here

"why didn't you told me?!" I asked he somehow angry, she only shrug, but not smiling anymore

"so hey Princess, not even a hug...or a kiss?"

I scoff at his comment "not in a million years" and then I told to Lola "umm, i...i'll see you after class"  
"okay, see you Courtney!" I stood up and walked out of here, hoping he wouldn't follow me, I reach for my looker, and start grabbing some books

"so princess, liking your new school?" I jumped and turn back and there he was, whit his awful green Mohawk and his stupid smirk  
_Who are you kidding Courtney? You love those…..WHAT!? NO  
_  
"what are you doing?...stalking me?"

"Stalking you, your at my school, I think you're the one stalking **me**" he said with his usual smirk

"yeah, you wish Duncan"

"who says I don't?"  
I shut my looker's door and turn back and glaring at him, he was the same old Duncan

"Duncan why are you here?...

"again…I go here smarty pants"

"I meant here outside my looker"

"what I can't come and see my favorite person?"

I scoff "_favorite people? _Duncan…i haven't heard from you in moths"

"so?"

"Duncan, I hope you don't expect me just to forgive you like that, we may be in the same school but don't expect for me to forgive you" the bell had ring, he went serious, something I didn't knew that could happen, but then he smiled, I should know it wouldn't last long, he lean closer to me and whisper in my ear  
_"hmm, well see about that Princess"_ right after he did that, he gave a small, and soft kiss on the lips, and then he leave, I stood there stunned, but then I react and leave to class.

_who the hell does he think he is? you kind of liked it, woa no you didn't! , how can this be, your happy about it, I am not!_

A/N:_ yes! know i knew who was it?! i knew it!!! :D  
Duncan: wasn't it obvious  
Me: ash!! shut it!  
Duncan: pff, whatever  
Me: Review!.... now Duncan, bring me some cheetos!  
Duncan: -_-_


	5. Spanish Español

I couldn't stop thinking about what just had happen, is not like we had never kissed before, but..it's weird now, we are not together anymore, ugh Great! now im lost; I went into a empty classroom, thank god the there was a teacher, i asked him if he could lead me to my Spanish classroom and talked to the women there  
"Mrs. Lopez, this is Courtney Shay she's new, were sorry she's late but she got kinda got lost"  
"oh sure, no problem" for a Mexican she could speak English really good, then the other professor left and Mrs. Lopez said

"Alumnos, ella es Courtney Shay, es nueva a si que aganla sentir bien aqui…" i didn't really understood much of what she said "…now, who can please translate that?" just one person raise it's hand, a person with a green Mohawk

_oh please no  
_  
then Mrs. Lopez continue and pointed at him "Duncan"

"She is Courtney Shay, she's new here…so we must make her feel good around here" he winked an eye to me.

"Very good Duncan" I notice something even more bad, no ne was sitting next to him

"Now Mrs. Shay we save you a seat, you may go" she told me _What next to him?! Okay! No not okay!  
_I sigh and take the seat next to him

"So Princess... you keep stalking me…" I didn't answer, maybe if I didn't say anything he would leave me alone "I knew you couldn't stand being without me"

He didn't speak the next of the class, I thought he had finally gave up, as for me, I'm not really good in Spanish, so I haven't done most of my work, then the bell had ring, and everybody had take their works to Mrs. Lopez, so I didn't but I had not finish, how was that?! I always finish my works, but I had never took Spanish, but that wasn't an excuse. I gave it to her with a shy and guilty smile  
"Hmm, looks like your not really in to Spanish right?" she asked me smiling  
"well, I didn't' took in my last school…or in any other"  
"well, I think I know how we can fix that, I'll get you a tutor, exams are coming in a week so you need to hurry up on it"  
"umm, sure a tutor sounds good" I say nodding, Mrs. Lopez was as far my favorite teacher  
"okay, then you don't have to worry I will assign you to my best Student…oh here he is.." I look to my left and there he was smirking "Duncan, Courtney here needs a tutor in Spanish, since you're the best in my class would you mind being her tutor?"

He looked at me and winked his eye "sure, no problem Mrs. Lopez"

"wait, him? ... He's the best in your class" I seriously can't believe this

"yes, what is there a problem?" I turn back to him, I wanted to say yes there it is a problem it is

"No" _what?! Why didn't you say yes? You still have feeling for him, doesn't matter I mean I do not! _"okay then, see you next class" we both walked out of the classroom to our next class

"so princess, looks like we are going to spend lots of time together…like old times"

"in your dreams Duncan"

"funny: you are my dreams" I rolled my eyes and just keep walking  
"well I guess I see you later sweetie"

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" I say turning back, but he was gone, thankfully.

_A/N: okay! i had to put something for my Mother Language... i don't think i made a good job  
Duncan: wait you speak spanish?  
Me: Si amigo!!!  
Courtney: Does everyone knows spanish now?  
Me: of course i do! didn't you read above?  
Courtney: oooh, so why aren't you my tutor?  
Me: 'cuz im the Autor...and i say your Tutor is Duncan  
Courtney: WHY?!  
Me: 'cuz im evil BWaahahah!  
Duncan: gracias chica!!!  
Courtney: what?!  
Mrs Lopez: he said....  
Me: (covers Mrs Lopez mouth) nothing!!! Review  
_


	6. Expressed Feeling

I was in my looker, grabbing the notebook I needed for my next and last class of the day, I liked literature, some how, as you may know I even wrote a book, but is not like im in love with it either. I closed my looker's door and I jumped when I saw Duncan and a smirk on his face  
"sorry princess…did I scare you?"

"No, you did not"

"I so did"

"You did not!" I glare at him, he only kept his smirk

"So about that tutoring…."

"I don't think is a good idea" he ignored me and I was kind of glad he did

"...maybe we could start tonight, is better if we get started, besides we could you know catch up"

"Okay fine, we start tonight, my house after school"

"Sounds marvelous to me"

"Oh, just, don't tell anybody!" I threaded

"Why? Your not embarrassed of me are you?" he says mocking

"Kinda…besides, I've never had tutor in my life, and now I do…and that tutor is you…_you_ tutoring _me_!?"

"Well, If you don't want me to tutor you, maybe I can do some other stuff instead" he say moving his hand up my leg, next thing he try, was try to kiss me, when his lips were just an inch away from mine, I had to stop it.

"your such a pig!" he smirk and just say

"I've been call worse…" he lean back again getting away from me "…so see you after school Princess"

"im_ not_ Princess!"

"yes you are"

"im not!"

"sure sure, whatever sunchine, see you after school" he then just leave, i can't belive i actually invited him to my house, what's wrong with me, maybe i still have feeling for him, no that's just ridiculous, but maybe i do...i think i missed him that's all. The bell ring, but i didn't knew the way to my next classroom, so i asked this boy that was in the hall

"umm excuse me?" i say trying to sound polite, the guys took off his headphones and turn around

do you know where English classroom is?"

"oh hi, sure, let's see, the end of this hall you go three doors to the right there it is" he say smiling, he's got bright and messy red hair with purple highlights

"thank you so much!"

"yeah no problem, Gabe Baze by the way

"Courtney Shay, wait, Baze? are you Lola's brother?"

"sadly, yes" i laugh

"well nice to meet you, well i gotta head to class"

"alright, see you around"

"sure" i say and we both walked to our class

* * *

i slowly walked into the classroom and walked to the tall professor, he had black hair, and he looked yournger then the rest of the teachers

"excuse me? Mr. Wilson?"

"yes, may i help you?"

"umm, my name is Courtney Shay, im new here..."

"oh right! please go take a seat" he said with a warm smile

"okay..." i took a seat at the back of the classroom, it was the only one left, then Professor Wilson start telling today's asingment

"so guys, today your going to do your favorite thing in the world!" then other students start shouting"

"sleep?!" i laugh  
"eat spagetti?" okay...  
"feed my turtle?" uh?

"nope, nope and no! your going to write a poem..."

everybody start moaning in disigust for the asignment

"hey hey, it may not be feed a reptile... but you'll do it anyways, now what you need to write about, is the way you have been feeling this day, when the class is over, you give them to me now get started"

okay how i been feeling today? mmm, i got something...  
so i spend most of the time making sure it was all alright, then i when i finally ended it was like this:

_**In all of this new  
i found something old,  
the day is so long,  
i don't know what to do  
should i scream?  
should i cry?  
i want to pucnh him in the eye,  
i want to hug him so tight,  
i say i hate you  
i think i miss you  
what did you do?  
what do you want?  
don't tell me: the end of the war.  
Love to Hate  
Have to Love  
in all of this new  
i found something old.**_

the bell had ring, I gave my poem to Mr. Wilson, and he start to read it, _oh shit! _i began to walk to outside, before he would say anything "Mrs. Shay" damn it, this close

"y..yes?"

"this, this is really good.."

"no it's not, i bet they are better one" he grabbed one peom of one of the students and read it outloud but only for my ears

"roses are read, violets are blue, and poop is cool?" he sart laughing "look i have this peotry club, we gather around every sunday if you would like to join us?"

"umm, im not sure, but i'll keep that in mind" i say smiling, and i got out of the classroom, i came back to my looker and then got out of school.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Duncan: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING!!!!  
Me: I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!  
Courtney: so im good at poetry?  
Duncan: no she(me) is  
Me: :D  
Courtney: :( i'll go and feed a turtle U_U  
Me: Review lame chapter  
Duncan: *cough*superlame*cough*  
Me: :( Court wait up!_


	7. More of Lola and Gabe

As I walked outside I saw Duncan already there, I guess he was waiting for me  
"so princess need a ride home?"

"ugh no thanks, and even if I did I wouldn't ask _you_"

He lean closer to me once again "well I still have to go and tutor you" he said that in such a seductive way, and I gotta say that I kinda liked it, but then I backed off, and crap, I had for got about the whole tutoring thing

"Damn…. What time did I tell you?"

"After school"

"Damn…Was it in my house?"

"Yes"

"Damn… im sorry but...can it be in your house? Mine's filled with boxes everywhere"

"sure princess, no problem at all" he smirked, after that I saw Annie coming this way with Lola and Gabe

"Hi guys" i said.

"Hi Gabe what's up?" Duncan said to him

"The sky, the sun…what are you blind?" he say laughing

"and what are you…stupid?" Lola told him

"woa, I didn't realize…you are twins…" I say

"don't worry it happens a lot, maybe is because im waaay more prettier then him" he scoff and I laugh

"hiya Duncan!" she told him

"hey Lol's" oh so they all knew each other.

"Hi Mom" I herd Annie say, I turn around and indeed my mom had arrived and Danni was in the car too, Annie got in the car, but before I did I asked:

"mom, are we still going to go for food shopping?"

"yes, we are"

"umm, mom is it okay if I don't go…?"

"why?" okay I had to think fast, if she knew I was going to be with Duncan it's obvious she wouldn't let me, not that I wanted to be with him either, but I need those tutoring lessons.

"umm, my Friend Lola invited me to her house, and I would like to go, and you don't have to worry she would give me a ride home" she stood silent for a moment thinking

"Of course you can honey, it's good your making new friends and so fast, well we'll see you later, now girls let's go get some food" Annie gave me a 'I-know-your-lying' look.

"HEY! If she's not going, neither am I!!!...ouch! DANNI!!!!!" I heard Annie yelled as the car left, I turn around and saw Duncan, Lola and Gabe.

"Well I guess I see you guys tomorrow" Lola say waving good bye, I waved bye too, and she and Gabe start walking away

"You guess?! You _are_ going to see them tomorrow, what's wrong with you girl?!" Lola smacked Gabe on the head. Then I turn back to Duncan and he say

"Ready to go?"

"yeah, yeah whatever…" I say as we walked to his car.

* * *

_A/N: uuugh another boring chapter, well i wanted for a chapter a little more interaction with Gabe and Lola, aren't they fun?!  
__Duncan: yeeeeah, they are soooo funny -_-_

_Lola: -smack him on the head hard-_

_Courtney: hey! your gonna give him brain damage!_

_Gabe: really? the Lola why are you stoping?! *laughs*_

_Me: hey guys chill! look here's a turtle, go and feed it :)_

_Gabe: i don't want to feed and amphibian!_

_Courtney: *cough* reptile *cough*_

_Gabe: that thing! what-ever!_

_Me: heeey!! respect this poor creature *pouts*_

_Duncan: *slaps forhead* Review!!_


	8. Some Kinda Jinx

**A/N: okay i this took me forever to publish but here it is now, im working on a new story but i not puting this one on hols, i repeat: im NOT putting this on hold, now read, enjoy and _REVIEW_!! :D**

**ps: okay so i decided to do something cool... now in my profile they are some links, this links are the 'pictures' of Annie, Danni, Lola, Gabe and Jinx, so take a look at them so you know how they really look like! _review_**

* * *

"Don't you ever clean your car?" I asked him in disgust, this is seriously the most disgusting car I ever been in, well not really, it was still not clean.

"Once in a wile" he said keeping his eyes on the road, thanks god

"I guess that means once a year? I mean: you have like five bags of chips here" I say giggling

"oh, Princess don't like dirty?" he said raising his eyebrow, I just sigh and didn't look at him, we keep quiet for a wile, until he wrap his arm around me, it felt really good, but this wasn't right

"Duncan…what do you think your doing?" I asked nervous

"What, ya don't like it?" _yes!_

"No" I say as coldly as I could but he just smirk even more

"Then im sorry for you" he say keeping his arm were it was. I let his arm were it was for a couple of seconds before I took it of my shoulder

"c'mon Princess, I was getting comfy there!"

"well I wasn't" I say finally. I don't know why I talked to him like that, i didn't wanted to talk to hjim in that way, but I can't help it, besides im still kinda mad at him, but well not anymore.

We finally arrived at his house, the rest of the trip was silent, though I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, and how much I wanted to be with him again, but... im not going to tell.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

They made it to his house, it was nice and even bigger then Courtney's new house, she then remember that his parent's, unlike Duncan, did have this tastes. They both walked to the door and Duncan open it, as he did he made make a bow

"your Highness" she rolled her eyes and enter her house, wish was pretty clean if she could say

"y...your house is very nice" he shrugged

"hm, yeah of course" he said sarcastically "so, c'mon" he said starting walking upstairs

"uh, Duncan, where are you going?"

"to my room silly"

"Duncan…im not going to be on a room alone with you"

"oh damn, I won't be able to do those naughty, naughty thing to you" he say joking, or she hopen, but she tood there silent crossiong her arms

"don't worry Princess we're not alone"

"we're not?" she asked surprised

"nope. JINX COME DOWN HERE!!" he yelled from were he was

_Who is Jinx? _She though

Then she heard foot steps coming from upstairs and heard a female voice say

"grass hair, is it you?"

"yes voodoo craft"

Then she came down, a girl that looked like 15 years old, she was wearing red leggings and a dark mini skirt, a yellow shirt and a black vest, she looked so much like Duncan, her hair, her eyes and her skin tone

"Court this is My sister" she came down and smiled at her and Duncan Continued

"Jinx - Courtney, Courtney – Hell...i mean Jinx"

"aw you so funny bonehead" she say and came to Courtney

"What's up?"

"hi" Then suddenly Jinx eyes went wide open

"wait Courtney right" Courtney nodded, then Jinx Turn back to Duncan

"Oh god, is this the Courtney you never stop talking about? The one you have dreams of and keep a picture of her? And -MPH" Duncan tried to cut her off before but he just cover her mouth with his hand

"Haha! Jinxey I think you ate a lot of chocolate balls today" his face was still red, that made Courtney smirked at him, Jinx shake her head when Duncan let her go

"Nope I only ate 5 boxes" Duncan Slap his hand on his forehead

"well Courtney and I need to study, are you going to stay home?"

"Can't do Dude, Derek has tonsillitis and he's having surgery today, I have to hurry if I want to be the one keeping his tonsils" she said as she walked to the door and disappear. Courtney looked at Duncan confused, Duncan just replied

"She never played with Barbies"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys.... :(**

**Duncan: what up with you?**

**Me: i have bad, and good news**

**Courtney: what's the bad news?**

**Me: My turtle died :S**

**Duncan: and the good ones**

**Me i bought a Giraffe :D**

**Courtney and Duncan: O.O**

**Me: yes his name is Felipe **

**Jinx: cool **

**ME: i know!**

**Jinx: can i have a ride?!**

**Me: sure c'mon! :D**

**Duncan: uh, review**


	9. No More Family!

A/N: HEY guys!! here is the new chaper that ha took so long to upload! well here it is enjoy it!  
Duncan: your not gonan say it?  
Me: w-what thing?  
Duncan: *glares*  
Me: NOOO!!!  
Duncan: say it............or else..  
Me: IDON'TOWNTDIORTA!!!!! :D

* * *

"okay so let's go" Duncan told me and start walking again upstairs, didn't I already told him?

"hey hey!, no, im still, not going to be in a room alone with you" I say not making and inch making him stop

"why not babe?" again with the pet names

"don't call me babe" I say glaring at him, though my glares don't seem to have any effect anymore

"babe" you see?

"ugh…"

_he's so annoying…_

_But you love that about him_

_No, I don't love anything about him_

_Your denying it! _My inner voice sang

_Im not denying anything cuz there is nothing to deny….right?_

"can you come on already?" looks like he's gonna loose here patience here

"why can't we just do it downstairs?"

_No! Rewind!! Rewind!!_

"ooooooh, so you want _to_ _do it_ downstairs?" he laugh and smirked at me

"Duncan your such a pervert" I say coldly, but he only just laugh…again

"pig" I say and giggle

"sure thing princess", now c'mon we can't be here all day" _why is he sounding so…anxious? _I thought by Duncan's voice tone

"why are you in such a hurry?" i asked crossing my arms

"i-im not, now c'mon" _oh yes you are _

"you are, and im not going with you until you tell me what is it"

"I'll tell you but first we go up-" he stop and sigh as the front door open, I turn around to see, three older Duncan's coming in.

Thought they were identical, they did have some differences, unlike Duncan they hair was brown, unlike Duncan two of them had two eyebrows, one with and red shirt with green sleeves had the same expression Duncan always has, another one with the blue shirt look bored out of his mind, the third one you could just read 'up to no good' in his face, but like Duncan they had his blue eyes, But way less beautiful then Dunc-

'_Way Less Beautiful Then Duncan's'? Did I just thought that?_

"-or when the girl was cut in a half" the one with the orange shirt basically scream

"no, when the girl find out her boyfriend was the killer" the one with the red one add

"or when she kill her with her own ipod!!" they The both burst out laughing except the on in a blue shirt

"am I the only one who think that movie was stupid and boring?" blue guy asked

"yes!" the other two say along

"Whatever hey Dunky-" the blue one stopped as he saw us on the stairs

"woah, well hello there" the orange one say smirking…I think to me

"hey" the blue one told me with his bored expression, maybe he was just born with it

"well hello hello" the one with the red and green shirts said putting his arm around me, I shocked it off and turn to Duncan

"Um guys! She's with me" he said cutting in

"ooooh I didn't knew our Dunky had a girlfriend" the orange one say and he hugged him tight, and I mean tight

"d-dude pur m-me down!" Duncan scream and so he did "yeap, impressed?" he say grinning putting his arm around me

"im not your girlfriend" I say as cold as I could, but in this moment that wasn't a lot

"sure, sure Princess"

"AWWWWWWWWW PRINCESSSSSSSS" her three brothers say in chorus, Duncan glare at them, they just laugh, they sure were Duncan's brothers. Well let's try to escape. I said:

"um I then I think I should go"

"woah, woah princess" _it was worth a try_

"id like to introduce you here" he say…smiling, woah, his smile is…

_Focus Courtney!_

"this is Brandon" he poting at the orange one "hey" he say

"this is Ruben" he say pointing at the blue shirt guy "'how you do?" he say politely

"and Abraham, but we just call him Abe" he say at the one with the red and green shirts "'ello"

"guys t-this is C-Courtney" all their eyes blanked out

"WAIT!!! THE Courtney? The island Courtney?! Dude!" one of them, Brandon took both of my hands and say

"it's and honor, it's and honor" he say

"move it bro" Abe said knocking him to the ground, now he taking my hand

"oh, we, we are so delight from your Precence"

"give the girl a break" Ruben say, at least someone was sane here, I took my hand off Abe's hand he just laugh and said

"Sorry, is just we've hear much about you-"

"have you?" I asked smirking

"are you kidding us, We even know you blood type" Brandon said

"yeah, our little brother here wont shut it about you" he say ruffling Duncan's hair, who just gave a death glare at him

_So he won't stop talking about me huh, I can use this to my favor_

"you have?" I asked him smirking

"um, Courtney, I think we should start study, NOW" he say walking my way

"okay" I say simply "nice to meet you guys"

"nice to meet you too… PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSS!!" they say the three of them in chorus

"GUYS!!!!!" Duncan yelled, now I see why was his hurry to go upstairs before, but he bettor not think he will get away with it.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think?  
PLEASE, no flames, im sensible :s  
*w*


	10. Tell me now

I gave in, it was better to be alone with Duncan, then being with Duncan, Abe, Brandon, and Ruben together. As we walk upstairs I could hear Duncan mumble some thing like _'stupid' 'triplets of hell' _or _'stupid dic-' _let's leave it there, and believe me I was trying hard not to laugh, this is gold!

We finally got to his room, I was really surprised...and I mean really surprised, it was actually clean, it was so Duncan-like, all dark , filled with skulls, with a green day and slipknot posters, an what look like a picture is his drawer.

"Ta-da" he said opening his arms

"So…this is how a criminal room looks like" _nah I don't think so._

"Im gonna take that as a compliment" he say smirking

_No, not really._

"As you wish" I simply said

"soooo, shall we get started" he say throwing his backpack on the bed next to him, I follow him "yeah, fine" I sigh, then I added:

"so?, what was that all about?" I say beginning to grin

"About what?" he say avoiding eye contact

"About what Jinx, Abe…Ruben and Brandon said-" I say smirking "so? Are you going to tell me? Was it true?"

"I think, we should get started, the exam will be about --------" I knew he didn't want to talk about it, o knew he didn't like to express his feeling, specially when they made him look soft, which I know he is, but I just sigh and said.

"fine" I said as I pulled out mu notebook but he bettor not think he's gonna get away with it, im still here after all, but I don't just want to bother him, I really want to know, what to know if he ever did think of me after the island, if he cared about me, anything. But why do I care so much?

After an hour and half we were almost finish, with various flirting intents in Spanish from Duncan and a various threats from my part that involve his happy place and sharp objects, it was not the hell I thought it would be. But it still was hell.

"Well, aren't I a good teacher? I think I deserve a kiss princess" See what im talking about?! Imagine having to stand all this in an hour and a half! But then he stared to lean in closer and as my body betrayed me and start to lean as well, when I was about and half inch from his lips, I reacted and snapped out it, I pouched him in the 'you-know-wheres' and he fell of the floor giving a 'tumph'.

(No one's POV)

Meanwhile down stairs, in the living room where Jinx and the Triplets, Jinx was holding and looking at jar with 'Derek t tonsils', Ruben and Brandon where debating meat against tofu and Abe was trying to choose a channel, but then a big 'tumph' was heard from the roof (Duncan's room was above the living room), the four brothers stopped for a moment what they were doing and move their eyes to the ceiling.

"I bet their making out" Abe say lowering his face to the tv and started looking trough the channels.

(C POV)

Duncan lay on the floor grabbing his special 'in pain' are

"w-what was that for?!" he shouted

""_What was that for"_?!?! You tried to kiss me?!" i shouted back

"Don't act like you didn't want that" He said getting back to his chair still in pain.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it" I snapped back

"Don't act like a brat"

"Don't act like a moron"

He started to laugh and I couldn't hold my self as I start laughing as well, I wasn't sure what was going on, but… it was strangely funny

"w-what are we laughing for?!" he asked, tears coming out of his eyes

"D-don't know" I said as I hold my stomach, I was laughing so much that hurt.

After about five minutes later our laughs start fading, I wiped some tears away from my eyes and so did he; I remember the last time I had laugh like that, and it was seven moths ago, on a crappy and smelly camp, and it was also with the punk criminal next to me, I don't remember what were we talking about, but he got me to laugh so much that for an instant, I was happy, like in this very exact moment; once our laughs were off, the only thing I was able to do was stare at him, at his teal absorbing eyes, and he was looking at mine, we stayed like that for a moment just looking into our eyes, and for a reason I wanted to stay like that.

But then we heard the door open slightly and there were standing Duncan's brothers and sister, he quickly looked away, and so did I and checked the clock.

"I-I should go home" I say putting my notebook and pen back into my backpack

"I-I'll take you" he said standing up and so did i.

"Okay, thanks" I said and he garbed his jacket and his cars keys and we walked downstairs ignoring the people that spied on us.

"You three owe me thirty bucks" I heard Jinx say as me and Duncan passed them.

* * *

We made our way downstairs and the rest of Duncan family followed and they position themselves on the living room. As we walk to the door, the lock was heard and a Blonde woman with the same color of Duncan's eyes walked in.

"Hey some help guys!" she yelled and the triplets and Duncan ran as fast as they could and grabbed all the bags she was caring and put them on the kitchen. _Wow, now this is a helpful famil_y_, I wonder what made them do…that…oh._

The woman was not just caring the bags, but also what looked like a six or seven month pregnant belly.

"Thanks guys – then she looked at me - oh hello dear, sorry I didn't knew we had visit"

"We were just leaving mom" Duncan say once he came back from the kitchen wrapping an arm around me

"oh, are you his Girlfriend" she asked me

"umm, no im not, Im just his friend" I say shaking his arm off me

"oh, shame your really pretty" I could have sworn I hear Duncan say 'she is' im probably just going insane.

"um, thanks, umm im Courtney" I say extending my arm and she did as well and gave my hand a soft shake

"Laurie… wait... Courtney?" _Her mom too?!?_

"umm, yeah..."

"well is nice to finally..meet...-" she was looking behind me, where Duncan was standing, i turn around, he had his hands on his neck saying 'cut it out' but when he notice i was looking, he quickly put them down and smile at me innocently. _Adorable_.

"So Courtney, stay over for Dinner?"

"Oh that's very nice of you, but i have to go home, i have a lot to unpack, my mom is wait-" but i was cut of by the punk guy behind me.

"Yeah and it's getting late, bye mom" he say dragging me out the door

"Nice to meet you Laurie!" was the last thing I was able to say

"SAME!" she yelled from inside.

* * *

**A/N: **_**please review**_** 'Spotlight on Both of Us' will be up sometime tomorrow ****:) . Sorry for my bad Grammar, It could be better but my English teacher is more messed up then I am I mean he is not just Mexican, but Spanish as in Spain… as in a weird and annoying accent. **_**Please review**_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOLE!!! I HOPE SANTA BRINGS YOU WHAT YOU ASKED FOR.... well he never gave me my letter to Hogwarts (tear) but that okay, im over it (tear) :D  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! ___****Please review**


	11. Tell me now, please

**A/N: HOLLY CRAP WE JUST HAD AN EARTHQUAKE!!!!D: excuse my french.. but it was 5.8!!!! i need a hug.  
I am SO sorry for not posting 'Spotlight on both of us' when I say I would, I really really hate myself for it; but, my laptop let's say, wanted to play a nice trick to me, and deleted EVERYTHING, all of it, ZERO, poof! But I have it in a USB … which is somewhere… In this planet, but don't worry I will look for it AND find if! Just for you! ;D  
Please review people, it's really important for me your reviews and telling me what you think, flame if you want, I wanna know your opinion and suggestions. R&R P&TY (Please&ThankYou)**

**

* * *

**

We got into his car, and he turns it on.

"So im your friend?" he asked me teasingly

"So your mom also knows who I am?" I asked teasingly, he shut up then he spoke up

"so, where your house?" he asked

I gave him the address and he starts driving to my new house; all the way there was this awkward silence.

* * *

"Duncan, just tell me, was it true? About what Jinx said?" i said breaking this annoying silence, but he didn't answer

"Answer me" he didn't answer, and I, was beginning to get annoyed

"c'mon, please!" _please? Wow I must really want to know._ I knew that this was kinda pushy, annoying and probably a little clingy, but, what's wrong about wanting to know if the person you lov-liked still has feeling for you? Even if he never called, e-mailed, texted, even if that person was an arrogant pig…that broke my heart.

"yes" okay that was easy "yes, it's true, everything she said, what my brothers say…" he said, in the most serious but still nervous voice he has ever had

"Th-then… why did you never, I mean, called, o-or texted?"

"After the Island, I still had to do some moths in Juvie"

"oohh…" I said resting my head on the seat

"Yeah…" he chuckle

"S-so, that why I didn't hear from you afte-"

"if it were for me I _would _had keep in contact, but I got out about two months ago" he interrupt me

"my mom had a lot of work to do to get me to school again, I really didn't care about school anymore, I thought that it's was going to be all fro nothing again" he said seriously, his eyes never leaving the road "that was, until today" he say flashing me a smile and turn back his head to the road, his smile, not a grin, not one of his many smirks, but an actual smile, the one that used to make me melt for him, the one that told me he indeed was a nice person, the smile that she had only seen a few times and it was that smile, that always, with no exception made me blush…like I said: no exception; I moved my head to the window, hopefully he wouldn't notice I was blushing.

"Was it because they served pizza at lunch today?" I asked teasingly, knowing the real answer.

"yeah, how did you know?! You have no idea of the usual crap they serve in that place"

_WHAT?!?!_

"WHAT?!" _what the hell was wrong whit him?, giving me ideas, getting my hopes up and then- wait what am I saying, getting my hopes up? No way! Not ever…again. Or maybe… was it possible for me to fall for him once again? That easily? I missed him. I missed him a lot. But maybe it was just and only that._

"Relax relax Courtney, im kidding" he said between laughs

"Well it was not funny" I said somehow mad, and somehow…relived.

"Hmm, I didn't knew you cared so much princess" he said smirking, I didn't respond, I just stare at my lap for a couple of seconds, and 'a couple of seconds' means I don't know 10, but that was when, me, again, broke the silence

"So…" I began

"'So'…what?" he asked

"So what was the real reason?" but he just chuckle and said:

"you know the answer babe" I let go of the stupid but still nice pet name and continue

"I Want to hear you say it" I said firmly

"Wha-"

"I want to hear you say it, the only way I can believe you" I interrupt him, now turning at him.

"I-I thought that school wa-as going to be all for nothing , u-until T-T-today, because of you" he said his voice sounding so convincing at those three final words, so loving and caring, I was so impressed that he let his feeling out like that, and for me. I believed him.

I blush a little, okay a lot, and I couldn't help but smile, I look over the window and told him:

"Turn over there" I say pointing to my right trying to hide my blush, he turn to the right but got a sight of my well-pinked cheeks.

"Why so embarrassed princess?" he said grinning, more to himself then me.

"i-im not embarrassed." I said

"Your not sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." Then I sigh "Im not embarrassed im just…im just, I don't know…confused, happy-" then I was interrupted

"happy?" he asked like he couldn't understand what I was saying

"happy" I confirmed, and it was true, I used to be happy when I was whit him, his stupid remarks, his good and awful jokes, the way he think he is such a tough-tough guy but then he ends up opening his feeling to me, just like now, the way he always gets me to blush and smile, no matter what he does. He smiled to himself in victory, and I smiled to myself as well as I lay my head on the seat.

* * *

A couple more minutes and we finally reach my new house and he parked outside, I took my seat belt but I didn't move or said a word until Duncan spoke up:

"So this is your house huh?" He said looking through the glass

"i-I think, yeah there's my mom's car, I guess it has to be here" I say looking out the window and turning my head back to my lap. Awkward silence, hate it.

"Tell me something Duncan, if you got out two months ago, why d-didn't you c-contacted me sooner?" I say looking up at him.

"Well I thought you would probably hate me for not 'contacting you sooner', or that- you probably had..s-some rich preppy good-for nothing boyfriend by then-" but he was cut off by my laughing "hey im opening up my heart here Darling, why are you laughing?" he said mocking sadness by putting his hand on his heart.

"Im- im sorry, ist just that y-y-ou thought- I was I don't even know why I was laughing" I say going serious again, I don't know but something about him saying that made me laugh, maybe it was that was stupid thought, how could he think I was with someone else, after him, it was so hard to find someone else.

"Geez Courtney, your more messed up then I thought"

"Jerk" I said playfully

"Whatever Princess, you know you dig me" another moment of awkward silence. ME and Duncan only had a few moments like this, in the one he would express his feeling to me, they were very rare and…well nice.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school" he said

"y-yeah, sure" but I didn't move, I couldn't.

"Courtney" he said, and I turn my head to him and my eyes widen, he was so close to me "I really did miss you" he started to lean closer, one more time, but this time it wasn't like the moment in his room, I was seeing his eyes, those sparkly teal eyes.

"me too" was all my mouth could afford to say. He lean closer, and so did I, but this time I didn't wanted to stop. And so our lips touch, the kiss was sweet, tender and caring, but it didn't last long, I broke the kiss and I could feel the blood in my cheeks. But then I remember where I was, what if my mom sees me?

"i-I have to g-go inside, i-ill see you tomorrow Duncan" I say grabbing my backpack and open the door and smiling a bit.

"Y-yeah Goodnight Courtney" he say in something that was between a smile and a frown. But then he smirked and I gave him one last smile-nod as I got out of his car, I waved good bye and ran to my house I could hear the car starting to go. I smile to myself once I was inside my house.

_Maybe this tutoring thing won't be so bad._

* * *

**A/N: so? let me know. You know I notice how in every DxC story, Duncan is calling her 'princess' all the time, but in Total Drama's he does call her Courtney often, and he calls her by oh-so many other pet names as well, so that's why there's only a few 'princess' here. I sorry if Duncan is a little OOC, im trying my best , but im not COMPLETELY sure on how to write about a guy, most of the guys I know are REALLY some jerks that could make Duncan look like a complete wus, But I will do my best.**

**I try to fly but all I het are broken Bones: DramaticRunner  
;D**


	12. Hints, Names and Clichés

A/N: I Don't own TDI, Courtney or Duncan, but what I DO own is the storyline ;)  
_The flashback is in 3__rd__ person pov._**  
ENJOY!** **R&R  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly better that I usually do, then I remember the events of last night, a smile spread across my face as I remembered it, I remember Duncan, I remember his teal loving eyes, his magical kisses, nothing in my life has felt so right.

I remember a time when a little voice in my mind that told me it was all wrong, then I send it to hell.

I got out of my bed and got ready for my second day of school. For a reason I took a little longer than usual getting changed, I tried outfit after outfit, over and over. I went for a turquoise tank top that showed a…_decent _amount of cleavage_,_ a white stripped vest, a pair of white skinny jeans, I put my a slightly amount of makeup and done. I didn't look bad, not bad at all, Duncan might actually like this.

Then it hit me: Was I doing all this for him?  
For Duncan?

Something had to be wrong with me.

"We're not even a couple and im already, freaking out 'bout...stuff" I mumbled as got my things into my backpack.

I was all set, so I went down for breakfast, I smell bacon and waffles.

"Hey mom is breakfast rea-ooow" Boxes, those darn_, darn_ boxes.

"Oh my god, honey are you alright? I'm so, so sorry" said my mom rushing from the living room caring even more boxes.

"It's…It's alright" I said getting up as I rubbed my poor butt. I heard my Sister giggle and turn to glare at them.

"I'm really sorry Courtney, I wanted to get rid of those yesterday but I was really, really, really…"

"Mom? Mom Breathe!" I said before she turned purple; She took a deep breath and continued"

"…really tired" she end.

"It's okay mom, I understand, you have nothing to worry about. You know what, why don't you leave it to us?..."

"What?!?!" I heard Annie yelled from the kitchen.

"You almost finish everything by yourself, it's no problem"

"Really? Are you sure honey?" she asked me

"Yes mom, there is no problem" I said calmly

"Okay Courtney, oh your breakfast is in the table by the way, hurry up or you all be late for school" she said getting back to the living room and I go into le kitchen, were I saw Annie eating her waffle.

"You better not be expecting me to…" She started

"No..." Interrupt her "Im not" Wanna know why?

_**Flashback:  
**__Maybe this tutoring thing won't be so bad. Courtney thought to herself. As she made her way upstairs so her room on the third floor, she was stopped by the voice of her not-so-beloved bigger sister_

"_You dirty little liar" she heard from behind her Courtney scoffed and turn around._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked Annie_

"_I know you were not with any friend, you were with that punk from the island" she say smirking to the CIT._

"_Tha-That's nonsense" Said Courtney as she began to walk upstairs_

"_Is it?" said her sister. Courtney turned back again to her older sister_

"_Y-yes, I was, I was with him"_

"_Ha! I knew it!! You could be making out with just some gu-"_

"_Annie! Annie! A little louder, I think Argentina didn't heard you" Courtney said sarcastically_

"_Yeah yeah whatever" Annie said walking back to her dorm_

"_Wait? A-are you gonna tell mom?" Courtney asked concerned_

"_Are you?" she asked once getting to her room_

"_No" said Courtney firmly_

"_Then no" she said finally as she closed her door  
__**End Flashback.**_

Your probably wondering: why aren't you telling your mother? Isn't everything okay now?

Well it is, but im not going to tell her, at least not now, because first of all she just got out of a divorce the last thing she needs right now is me and say: oh hi mom, this is my boyfriend: a former juvenile delinquent. Second of all, well is not my boyfriend, we aren't even dating, if I ever do tell my mom, is because we are official and serious about it. And third of all, I just...I just need time, to be sure about everything.

* * *

"Im gonna go to my locker, see you in math" Said Annie as she left, yeah right…locker. Only if her locker has blonde hair and his name is…umm…whoever.

As I walked to my locker I spotted a certain green-haired punk next to my locker and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Well there's my favorite princess" he said smirking 'sensually' to me as I open my locker.

"Don't call me princess"' I said firmly, as if I did not get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach at his sight.

"Why? You know you love it" I gasped as he whispered that in my ear behind me, putting his hands on my hips.

"As if!" I scoffed at him, but he just kept on with what he was doing.

"You don't look so bad today princess" he said with his lips touching my ear. I knew he would like this clothe.

"D-duncan" I said preparing for my next move

"Yeah?" he asked in my ear again, I would be lying if I said it did not send shivers up my spine. But then I kicked him where it hurts, not as hard, but only for him to get the massage

"Jesus women!!" he said as he backed down and hold his…well that.

"That'll teach you" I said teasingly winking an eye to him as I shut my looker and leave to math.

…

I got into my class room and I took my seat front of Annie and Lola, which now that I think about it was a bad idea.

"Were where you?" Asked Lola

"With your boyfriend?" Teased Annie

"What?" I asked shocked

"You were With Duncan?" Lola

"What?! How'd you know?" Me

"See?" Annie

"What?!" Me

"Courtney has a boyfriend!" sang Lola

"Not only a boyfriend, but punk boyfriend" said Annie

"What!? You guys just shut up, im going dizzy now" I said holding my head

"Yeah, thinking about some 'hunk and hot-" started Annie, but of course…

"Talking about me?" speaking of the devil

Wait, what is he doing_ here?_, He wasn't here last…oh well of course, what else can I expect from a punk bully, ditching.

"Wow Duncan, what brings you here?" Lola asked him playfully.

"Got bored" he said simply as he took the seat in front of her…next to me.

"Really? Or does it have to do with cert-" She began but was cut off by Duncan.

"Don't waste your words, Ginger" He said. Weird.

The bell ringed and five seconds later entered in that moment

"Good Morning guys" she said as she put her thing on the desk "Okay then…" she said as she began to check attendance, we heard a few here's here and there and then it said

"Duncan Marco Fletcher…yeah righ-" he was about to be 'absent' but then he spoke up, loud and clear.

"Here!" then there was silence as all heads turn to him

"Wow, Duncan. What an honor. What brings you to our modest math class?" she said sarcastically

"Got bored" he said again

"Im sure you were…" she said going back to the list

"Besides, I knew you were probably going crazy here without me" he said playfully

"Barely Duncan…Barely" she said back, He just chuckle, turn to me and wink. I immediately turned my head back. After a few more persons, it came to us

"Amelia Annie Shay" "Here"

"Courtney Connie Shay" "Here" then I heard Duncan chuckle

"What's so funny?" I asked him in my usual annoyed tone

"Your names" he said chuckling once more.

I know, truth is, I hate my name, but not so much the _Courtney _part, why, because my mom pick it. But everything else was my Dad's thing, the 'nnie' at the ending of our seconds name, how our names initials must match, ugh! I despise it. I wish I didn't have any of those stupid names, I wish I didn't have my last name, I wish it was different, I wish…I just wish I never knew him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said trying for him no to notice my sudden sadness as I remember the bastard I used to call 'Daddy'.

But he notice.

…

Duncan did not make anything I would called annoying, he didn't bother me at all, or even speak the rest of the class, all he was doing was stare at me the whole class, and not in the pervert way he would usually do.

After the class was over, I walked out of the classroom but just as took three steps out the door I tripped with god knows what and most of the things fell from my bag. Great, Could I be anymore cliché?!

I bent down to pick my stuff quickly before class. Why do I carry all this things around?

"Having problems princess?" I heard Duncan as he got to where I was, I just sigh while picking by stuff

"Aren't you gonna help me?" I asked

"Why? You're doing a great job yourself" Well at least he is not that cliché. I just rolled my eyes and sigh in response.

Then I saw him bending down and picking up the book that felled down from my bad. It was the only thing left.

"Uhhh….here" he said handing it over to me, once I grabbed it he wouldn't let it go

"Duncan" I said giving another try to pull it off "Duncan!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he said seriously

"Wh-what? N-nothing's wrong Duncan, please Duncan, I'm gonna be late to class" I said getting desperate by now

"Meet me on the big tree outside" he said letting go off the book and walked away, leaving me and my doubts once more.

"Duncan! Duncan, what big tree? Du-Dunc- Ugh!" I yelled annoyed, and then run to my class, hoping I wasn't late.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i knwo its taking me forever, but im seriously stuck with school, life, love depressions and such, but if you give a hug i might upload the next chap kinda soon ;)**  
**i did said _kinda._**

**Well, and another thing, if you like my story "Blindness", well im having a really big writer block with it, but i really do what to continue with it, so please, if you have any ideas or suggestions, i will accept them happly, then i can work something up so i can wright something we all like ;)**

**And another thing, please REVIEW, i need REVIEWS to keep writing, you are my inspiration :)**

**I Try To Fly But All I Get Are Broken Bones.**  
**-Dramatic Runner**


	13. Under the big tree

A/N: I'm only doing this to not get sued: I do not own TDI…or Courtney…or Duncan, blah blah blah…  
The only things I own are: the story line, Courtney's Family, Duncan's Family, Lola and Gabe, The Big Tree and the teachers.  
Oh and I don't own the Annoying Orange ;)  
**ENJOY!** **R&R  
pweese :3**

* * *

I was about three minutes late to my history class. Thanks a lot Duncan. I ran as fast as I could, and even I know it wasn't that much, but I've never been late, never!

"Ms. Shay, an honor you could join us…" she said sweetly "now please take a seat" she said not so sweet

I ran to my seat, and stayed there quiet the whole class, thanks to Duncan my 'never been late to class' record had just been crushed.

Darn that sexy bad ass punk.

…

It was lunch time now, and I needed to find that _Big Tree. _Damn that Duncan, they are a lot of big trees in this school, he knows that I'm new and he goes confusing me much more, thankfully I spotted Lola and Gabe walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" I said to both

"Hey" said Gabe

"You gonna get lunch?" Lola asked me kindly

"Oh no, I, I have to meet someone over some Big Tree…" I said, hopefully they would tell me which big tree.

"Your boyfriend?" asked me Lola playfully

"Duncan?" Asked Gabe

"What?!" Not again "H-he's not my boyfriend"

"Yet" said Annie sneaking into the conversation

"Shut up" I told her

"Hey Ann'' said Lola

"H-hey" stutter a Gabe, I looked at him for a second, and I saw his eyes were nowhere else but Annie.

"Umm...okay so, do you guys have any idea which tree is he talking about?" I asked

"Oh yeah, outside that door, near the fountain"

"Okay, thanks Lol's" I smiled at her

"Yeah" said Gabe, keeping he's eyes on my sister, the one who was walking away from us to the cafeteria. Lola turn to me, then to Gabe, then me then Gabe.

"Ooookay… I better get going" I said walking outside

"see ya' later Court" waved Lola

…

I walked on the direction Lola had gave me, and once I was outside I saw it, a huge, enormous and tall three, and it made a huge shadow on the grass. I didn't even needed to find the fountain, and beneath that three I saw Duncan whit his crossbones blue shirt…sleeping.

I walked towards Duncan; once I got there I stood right in front of him, I was about to wake him up, when a sudden idea popped into my mind, I knew it was probably a little immature…but I'm willing to take a risk. So I slowly unzipped my backpack, and I thanked the lord that my books weren't actually heavy, then I put my backpack over and I turn it upside down, I watched as my books and notebooks fell on top of Duncan's head, he woke up with widen eyes and covered his head as he yelled.

"Hey what the fu---Courtney?!?" I only gave him a fake-innocent smile. "Wha-What was that all about?"

"Sorry…" I made a pause as I sat in front of him "I was looking for my pen…" then thankfully I saw one next to his right foot "found it" I said calmly and smirked at him. He only smirked back, since he knew the truth.

"I never took you for a naughty girl Princess…"he then crawled to where I was, and as he was no more the half an inch from my lips, I close my eyes as I didn't knew what to expect, then he spoke again brushing his lips to mine in a whisper"…I think I like it" he then pull back another inch, and as he began to lean for a kiss, the one I almost gave in, I pushed him slightly from his shoulder

"As If" I said laughing softly. And he just grinned.

"Im sorry" he said making my laugh stop

"For what?" I asked confused

"I saw you back in math class, how you were upset you were after I made fun of your name…I'm sorry" was I listening right, he was saying he was sorry

"Umm...I-I...uh…" I was speechless; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "It wasn't because of that, well, m-maybe just for an instant" I said

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked

"I mean…I mean I'm not upset for you laughing at my name, but because…because I, it's…it's hard to explain" I said frustrated

"It's okay Court, take your time" He said

"Look, I've always hated my name, always except for the Courtney part, since I was a baby, especially, _especially_ now"

"Why?" I just heard him ask, since my head was down

"You probably don't know this but…but my parents got divorced a moth after TDI" I said slowly

"Ooh" he said

"Yeah….my…my dad cheated with his…with his assistant" this was hard for me, I've never ever talked about this before, not to my mom, not with Annie, not even whit my brother, but I need someone to know, I need to talk about this with someone….and that someone is right in front of me.

"Look, you don't have to talk about this if you don't wan-" He start but I cut him off

"I want to, actually…i…I need to" I said giving him a weak smile

"And well, back to my name, my mom was the one that choose our first names but my dad…was obsessed with names that ended in 'nnie', 'cuz of his first name Anthoniie was written wrong, it was like if he wanted us to go through the same thing; So my mom would pick a first name...and my dad would choose a second name that would start with the same letter as the first one and ended in 'nnie'. It was something really stupid. My mom has never been happy with the idea" I said

"But why are your initials the same?" he asked

"Again: because of his name. Anthonnie Andrew" he could help but laugh

"Ha HA HA!" he laugh holding his stomach, which made me smile.

"I know" I said laughing softly "But well, my sisters do use their second name, except for me and my brother who use our first…and the main reason I hate my name would be…because I hate my dad" I said with tears beginning to pour in my eyes "I always have…" I sniffed "Even before they've got divorced, I'm…I'm actually glad they did…" I sniffed once more with tears beginning to fall from my eyes "but…but not the reason they did…" I didn't want to, but I then I start to cry, actually cry I was feeling so embarrassed, but I couldn't stop now. Then I notice a pair of arms that were holding me, and I was crying onto someone's chest…Duncan's chest, and he was holding me as I cried. "You see I always thought he was a cold-hearted ass…" I said once more "but I never took him as a cheater either" I ended, but I kept crying, only for a minute.

"So... so you got upset, cuz you remembered?" he asked as he hold me, I just nodded

"I'm sorry for that" he said with his head in my hair

"it's okay" I said as I softly pulled away and smiled at him

"So…" he began as he wiped a few tears left from my eyes

"So?..." I asked

"What are your names, c'mon I need a good laugh" he said smirking as he pulled his hand away from my face, and I chuckle

"My big brother's name is Albert Anthonnie, like my dad, well you already heard Annie's, and my little sister is Daphne Dannie" I said

"That's wacked" he said looking at me as if I said something nonsense

"I know…but those are our names" I sighed

"And tell me, why don't you hate the Courtney part?" he asked

"My mom's middle name is Courtney" I said smiling proudly, a just in a few seconds my stomach growled…loudly

"Hungry?" he said laughing as he pulled something out of his backpack

"Chips?" I asked

"It's better than nothing...unless you don't want any, more for me" he said putting them back in

"No! No!" I said arching for them, he only laughed and gave them to me "Thanks" I said as I began eating them

"No Prob" he said garbing some.

And we stayed there for a couple of minutes eating chips underneath 'The Big Tree', and I remember why I even liked him in the first place, It was these moments that 'used' to be so rare, that were becoming more common. And as I sat there with him doing nothing, after telling him everything, after being weak in his arms I realized that...well, maybe I didn't just like him…maybe I even lov…no, no I don't…i can't, it's too fast, too fast, I just saw him again yesterday for god sakes.

But I _did _know him for a long time, and we _had_ been together before.

But, no…I'll have to wait, see what happens…it's just too fast.

Then the bell ringed. Saved by the bell much?  
Too bad you can't escape from your own thoughts

Duncan help me got up and spoke

"We better get to class" he said smirking

"Yess, yes we should" I just rolled my eyes and smiled, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. And then, before I even knew it, Duncan had pressed his lips against mine, and god didn't it felt wonderful. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips pulling me closer, sending fireworks trough my whole body. It didn't last long, but I felt like it did.

"So…umm… Does this means were back together?" I asked out of breath as I unwrapped my arms from his neck

"I'll let you decide that….oh and…" he said grinning as he grabbed his back pack from the grass

"Yeah?" I asked

"You better hurry up and pick your thing up, you're gonna be late" he said laughing and running off

"Wait! Ugh! Duncan!!" I yelled and I quickly bend to pick my things up

"That…kid…" I mumble as I ran towards my class room. Once I got there no surprise…i was late…for a couple of minutes. Great, now thanks to Duncan, I have been late for two classes; I bet he's enjoying it.

"Se_ñ_orita Shay, glad you could join us, please take a seat"

"Gracias Mrs. Lopez" I said, then I walked to my seat next to Duncan, who was trouble controlling his laugh. I glared at him, which only made him laugh louder, but still not loud. I rolled my eyes and shake my head.

"Wow…how mature" I said sarcastically, just loudly enough for him to hear.

"You would love that wouldn't you: go all _mature_ on me?" he teased

"Oh Gross" I said disgusted, then I turn my head back to the board. Who does he do that? He can turn from being one of the nicest and sweetest guy on earth, to the pervert punk he's being now, but honestly… I don't think I couldn't like him any other way.

...

I was walking outside school along with Annie and Lola, we just had gym, and it was pure torture. Gym shouldn't even be ilegal.

"Gym should be illegal" Said Annie, freaking mind reader.

"Can't even feel...my brain" I said in pain as I sat on a bench, Lola sat next to me but she just fake passing out.

"Rae!" I heard Gabe yelled as he walked towards us

"DON'T CALL ME RAE!" she said instantly getting up

"Yeah yeah, Dad's here" he said

"Okay, bye guys" Lola said getting up and walking towards her dad's car

"Bye Ann" Said Gabriel smiling

"Bye Gabe" Said Annie….blushing.

After they left, I gave annie a smirk

"You like him…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said getting up "Im gonna get some water, be right back" and she walked away. As Annie leave I lay myself a little on the bench and closed my eyes, I was…extremely tired after gym class. Damn I don't know how I'm gonna finish unpacking like this. Just a couple of seconds pass until

"Hey Princess" said the only person that could say that, I couldn't even respond, so I let out a humming sound.

"Hey, hey, hey Princess!" he said, can't he see im tired?!

"Hey princess" the pain

"Hey, Hey, Hey…Hey Princess" he said again, this boy is really pissing me

"Princess…Princess" that's it

"What?!?!" I yelled, but once I open my eyes, he softly pressed his lips against mine; in that moment I felt…I felt...bliss? Who said annoying and sweet could be an electrifying combination.

"Tired?" he asked smirking once he pulled away, I just nodded. "Gym?" I nodded again. Then I yelled in pain:

"I can't feel my legs" Big mistake, big mistake!!

He grinned as he began to rub my left leg up and down "oh really?" he asked teasingly

I just smack him on his arm "Stop that, perv!"

"You know you love it" he said getting closer to me

"What makes you think that?" I asked as I unconsciously got closer to him….

"Get a room!" I heard Annie said as I came back to my senses. I pulled myself away as I blushed. Then I saw my mom's car getting closer, and soon I heard her honk.

"Later Princess" he said smirking at me as I got up

"See you" I said sweetly. Then I ran to my mom's car. Once the door started to move I looked at the window and saw Duncan walking to his car. I smiled to myself as my mom asked her usual question.

"So…how was school today?"

_Fantastic_

* * *

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Damn. I was supposed to get back to school today, but I won't cuz of the earthquake(s), yes I live in Mexicali…you can stalk me now ;)  
And don't worry the next chap it's on process.**

**Well, and another thing, if you like my story "Blindness", well I'm having a really big writer block with it, but i really do what to continue with it, so please, if you have any ideas or suggestions, i will accept them happily, then i can work something up so i can write something we all like ;)**

**Oh and, please REVIEW, I love REVIEWS  
Life = Reviews :D**

**I Try To Fly But All I Get Are Broken Bones.**  
**-Dramatic Runner**


End file.
